


Master Wayne and the Slaves

by Anonymous



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: All characters over 18, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Hard BDSM, Incest, M/M, Masochism, Master Bruce, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Objectification, Pseudo-Incest, Puppy Play, Sadism, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Damian found his birth father, he thought the man would be a pushover. He heard all about the man's generosity in taking in three orphan boys. He would take advantage of the man, steal some priceless art and all the cash he could carry, and be off to make his own way like he had since his mother died.He was wrong.





	Master Wayne and the Slaves

**Author's Note:**

> Not all the images for this worked as embeds so I linked them at the bottom.

When Damian found his birth father, he thought the man would be a pushover. He heard all about the man's generosity in taking in three orphan boys. He would take advantage of the man, steal some priceless art and all the cash he could carry, and be off to make his own way like he had since his mother died. He was already 18, he didn’t need to stay with the asshole that abandoned his mother. He researched his “father” from tabloids and magazines, learning as much as he could. He would manipulate this deadbeat, steal what he could, and leave. 

 

He couldn't have been more wrong. The second he was in the door of the extremely private Wayne Manor, he was knocked out. When he awoke, he was locked in what could only be described as a sex dungeon. Whips, chains, leather, dildos all hung from the walls. It was here that Damian learned the truth. Bruce Wayne wasn't some kind and generous philanthropist. He was a sadistic master that trained his "sons" into nameless slaves for his own personal use. That explains why the entire family was secretive and loved their privacy.

Bruce explained Damian’s new role in life from the doorway. Taunting the boy with tales of what happened to his “brothers”. He pulled Damian by a leash

The first was Slave #1. Bruce’s first slave, trained from a young age to be a pet in subtle ways. On his 18th birthday, Bruce put a pup hood on the boy and revealed what all Bruce’s cute nicknames truly meant. The boy, trained to be eager and The boy didn’t even know what his own reflection looked like anymore. He spent his life in his pup hood, save for his “bath time”. As Bruce showed the Pup in his cell, the pup wiggled its ass. A small latex tail could briefly be seen behind them, wagging in a absurd way. The Pup made some noises, though nothing that sounded human. Damian didn’t think the man was capable of it anymore. Before they even left, the Pup went back to working out. The Pup needed to keep Master’s property in tip-top condition after all. 

Bruce regaled Damian with tales of his second slave. The boy was far more rebellious than his fellow meat. For this one, Bruce waited. He adopted the boy at 17, and he was an adult within a few months of reinforcement. He was a troubled youth that Bruce. He resisted his true calling in life, refused to give up his virginity to his master. But Bruce knew what he truly was inside. The second Bruce bottomed out inside the boycunt, his scream said everything. This boy was a masochist of the highest breed. Bruce picked him knowing he’d be a challenge, but even he saw the boy’s rebellion was just a desire to be punished. 

 

Slave #3 could barely be called a slave, Bruce explained. He led Damian by the leash into a cell that was much smaller than the rest, barely a closet. The room only had one thing - a latex covered bed and a bound boy. Bruce didn’t even acknowledge the boy, didn’t say anything, he just jerked the swollen cock until it came. Then, without blinking, turned and left. Bruce told Damian in the hall about his third slave. The boy was drowning under pressure when Bruce found him. He took him in, and showed him the boy had nothing to worry about. 

The boy didn’t remember his own name anymore. Not that it mattered, Bruce never bothered to learn it in the first place. 

Damian was taken to a cell towards the end of the hall. Inside was simple a bed, much more comfy and high class than the others. “My room is right next door if you need me, baby” Bruce said. He took off Damians collar, walked out and locked the door behind him. The only other exit was another door across the room, which clearly led to a large bathroom - the master bathroom. Beyond it was another room, most likely Bruce’s room. 

Damian couldn’t help but lay on the bed and think. His plans were ruined, thanks to the fact he was basically a prison. Sitting on the bed he couldn’t help but think about how happy and horny all the slaves were. Before he knew it, Damian was jerking off and quickly exploded in the largest orgasm of his life…maybe life as a Wayne wouldn’t be so bad?

Bruce meanwhile watched Damian jerk off on a computer screen. He had cameras in all his slave’s room. Though the one in Damian’s room would be useless soon enough. The way Bruce just ignored his mother had left the deep seated daddy issues that Bruce desired. Soon he’d have the final slave he needed. Damian would be his boi and like all good sons, would sleep in Daddy’s bed and on Daddy’s cock. Bruce would mold the boy into his last, perfect, cumdump. 

 

 

One Year Later 

Slave Four was in position with his slave-brothers. The cocksleeve exposed his prepared cumdump for when Master came to do his inspection of the Slave-house. Master made his human-shaped pocketpussies stay in the house while he was out of country on a business trip. He expected their prepared pussies ready for use the second he returned. 

When Master entered, Pup started whining before Slave#2 slapped his ass to shut him up. Meanwhile, Slave Four began to beg his daddy to fuck him full of its brothers and sisters. 

 

And so he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Slave #1 - The Pup - https://i.redd.it/50jed2lqu4s21.jpg
> 
> Soon-to-be-Slave #4 - Daddy's Boy - https://giant.gfycat.com/MagnificentHotIcelandgull.webm
> 
> End card - https://i.imgur.com/WUJu1o9.gifv


End file.
